Fairy Tale
by LeonessaBlue
Summary: InuYasha nunca había sabido cuánto había de verdad en la expresión: "la tengo en la palma de mi mano" ¿Su problema? Ocurría. Y literalmente. Sweet. [Semi-AU]


**Disclaimer: InuYasha ni sus personajes son míos (lamentablemente). Por otro lado, la historia si es enteramente sacada de mi mente.**

 **¡Espero que os guste!**

* * *

La noche había caído hace tiempo.

Alguien suspiró en medio del inquietante silencio del lugar y sus dedos, adornadas con garras, se crisparon. Tan solo le echó un vistazo al cuerpo descompuesto del demonio que había intentado atacarlo mientras se encontraba dormitando encima de una rama. Había sentido una penetrante mirada fija en él y apenas tuvo tiempo de levantarse, que vio un demonio murciélago tirarse a él, sin embargo, sus reflejos fueron rápidos y pudo saltar antes de salir herido.

¿Cuántas noches más tendría que vivir de esa manera? Debería estar acostumbrado a ello, pues prácticamente toda su vida había sido así: yendo de un lado a otro, sin un techo donde dormir, sin comida que llevarse a la boca, siempre en constante alerta por un posible ataque... Para un medio demonio como él, esa era lo mejor a lo que podía aspirar en la vida, pues sus posibilidades no eran muy alentadoras: era o eso o morir.

Sus orbes doradas inspeccionaron su alrededor, el solitario claro en el que había acabado después de la pelea. El bosque a su alrededor se encontraba en calma, sin embargo, sabía que no podría dormir. Ya no.

Alzó los ojos y entonces su mirada se perdió en la luna creciente que adornaba el firmamento y junto a ella sus inseparables estrellas. Sus labios pugnaron por curvarse. A pesar de todo, era una noche muy bonita. Una pequeña parte de él, recordó la dulce voz de su madre diciéndole los nombres todas las estrellas, algunos reales, otros inventados por ella. Era algo que le gustaba recordar, aunque sintiera un pinchazo en el pecho al pesar todo el tiempo que hacía en el que lo había dejado... _solo._

De pronto, un chillido cortó el aire.

Se irguió, con el cuerpo tenso, sus orejas moviéndose de un lado a otro, captando algo que lo ayudara.

Eso había sonado a un grito femenino. Un grito de ayuda. Un grito de socorro.

Realmente no lo pensó. Su cuerpo se movió hacia el dónde había escuchado el grito y sus pasos lo hicieron acercarse al centro del claro. Sus ojos buscaron por todo el lugar... pero ahora no había nadie.

¿Habría sido su imaginación?

El grito volvió a escucharse y entonces su oído desarrollado captó el sonido de una flecha cortando el aire. Su cuerpo se tensó y se preparó para lo que venía.

Fue entonces cuando vio un destelló de luz dirigiéndose hacia él.

—¡Ayúdame!

De nuevo, oyó la voz femenina pero no vio a nadie. La luz, parecido a una luciérnaga, se estaba acercando, sin embargo, pasó de largo por encima suya. Percibió, entonces, un tirón por encima de su cabeza entre sus orejas y estuvo a punto de sacudirla fuertemente.

—¡Ahí, por favor, ayúdame!

Ahora la voz había sonado cerca. Muy cerca. Como si estuviera...

No tuvo tiempo a acabar. De pronto, de entre las ramas apareció un cuervo que se dirigía directamente hacia él, como si hubiera encontrando una suculenta comida. Todavía un poco confundido por lo que pasaba, hizo caso a la voz femenina y supuso que ese sería el _temible_ depredador. Aunque... ¿quién se asustaría de un cuervo normal y corriente?

Con tan solo un movimiento de sus garras consiguió herir al pajarraco en una de sus alas y eso bastó para que el ave huyera. Su cuerpo se relajó cuando vio que no había más peligro que ese...

Y la dichosa dueña de la voz femenina seguía sin aparecer.

¿Realmente había sido su imaginación?

—Muchas gracias.

—¡¿Dónde estás?!

Vale, ya estaba bien. ¡Estaba _completamente_ seguro de haberla escuchado ahora! ¡Y había sonado muy cerca de sus orejas! Inmediatamente alzó su mentón para mirar por encima de él, pero tan solo encontró el cielo estrellado. Nada. _Nadie._

—¡Eh, no tan fuerte que me caigo!

—¡¿Quién eres?! — espetó mirando ahora hacia los lados. Se estaba poniendo bastante nervioso con esto no saber dónde se encontraba su futuro (y posible) contrincante— ¡¿Dónde estás?!

—¡Si te estás quieto te lo digo!

Fue escucharlo y su cuerpo se paralizó. No obstante, sus ojos no dejaban de pasearse por la maleza que rodeaba al claro. Tenso, expectante, prudente.

—Gracias... Pensaba que me caería al suelo. Hay una buena distancia— suspiró el ente invisible— Y, hey, estoy aquí.

De pronto, sintió como le tiraban de su pelo. Exactamente de unos de los mechones que había entre sus orejas. Su cabeza saltó de la sorpresa, pero nuevo, estaba solo. ¡¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?!

—¡Oye!

Y en ese momento fue la primera vez que la vio.

Tuvo que parpadear un par de veces, mientras su mente procesaba lo que estaba ocurriendo, antes de que sus labios se movieran, pero de ahí no salió ningún sonido. No podía estar viendo eso. Tan solo era su mente, la cual estaba jugándole una mala pasada. Sí, no podía ser.

Sin embargo, parecía tan real...

Frente a sus ojos, por fin, se encontraba _ella._ Pero ni en sus más profundos y estrafalarios pensamientos se le hubiera ocurrido que sería... _así._ Sí, era un ella. Se podía apreciar en su sedoso cabello moreno que le caía por su espalda hasta la altura de las caderas. Se veía en sus dulces y atrayentes ojos marrones, brillantes y vivaces. Lo veía en su suave y pálida piel. Y también estaba en su hermoso rostro y su nariz respingona.

Pero lo que más atrajo su atención fueron las relucientes y trasparentes alas que le salían de los omoplatos. Y su estatura de entre 15 o 20 centímetros.

—Hola, me llamo Kagome— sonrió la mujercita volando a la altura de sus ojos.

En un primer momento el medio demonio como acto reflejo movió su mano, pero esta se paralizó a poco tiempo de moverse. Lo había asustado y su primera impresión había sido alejarlo lo máximo posible de él. Pero ahora que lo veía bien... ¿Qué era ese ser?

—Muchas gracias por haberme salvado, ese pájaro llevaba un tiempo siguiéndome y no hubiera podido aguantar mucho. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Eeh... — no encontraba su voz, su mente todavía racionando lo que pasaba— Soy... InuYasha...

—¡Pues, encantada, InuYasha! — rió y sus carcajadas al chico le parecieron el tintineo de una campañilla. Revoloteó por el aire y antes de que se diera cuenta se había acercado a él para darle un tierno beso, que consiguió que se sonrojara.

—Emmm... yo...

—¿Eres un medio demonio, verdad? — le preguntó mientras ascendía hacia donde estaban sus orejitas— No pareces un demonio, pero tampoco eres un humano. Esas orejas, ni tus garras son humanas.

Parecía un estúpido sin poder hablar, pero verdaderamente se había quedado sin palabras. Era la primera vez que veía un... _ser_ diminuto. Y ella parecía muy amable.

Era la primera persona que no huía de él ni lo miraba con asco ni odio. Lo hacía sentirse... raro.

La pequeña chica, Kagome, como le había dicho, aleteó por su alrededor mirándolo y de nuevo el medio demonio sintió como sus mejillas se coloreaban ante su escrutinio.

—¿Te importaría extender una mano con la palma abierta, por favor? — le preguntó cuándo se detuvo frente a él.

El medio demonio hizo lo pedido y vio como ella se posaba sobre la palma de su mano. Mirando por encima de sus hombro, vio a sus relucientes alas moverse lentamente, como si se estuvieras estirando un músculo después de mucho ejercicio, y finalmente descansaron tras su espalda. Entonces, se sentó allí. Kagome lucía unos pantalones bombacho que le llegaban a la mitad del muslo y por arriba una especie de corsé el cual le tapaba los pechos y se anudaban por las cuerdas en el frente. Iba descalza, sin embargo, en sus tobillos tenía una especie de lazo que daba las vueltas en la parte inferior de sus piernas hasta llegar a sus rodillas.

Kagome era muy linda.

—Gracias otra vez— le mostró una bella sonrisa— Mis alas ya me estaban matando después de la carrera de hoy.

No podía apartar la mirada de ella.

—¿Qué eres? — se atrevió a preguntar finalmente.

—Comúnmente nos llaman _hadas_ , pero yo no me considero una de ellas— respondió ella con naturalidad, encogiéndose de hombros.

Eso dejó aún más confundido al medio demonio. ¿Hadas? Nunca había oído nada de eso.

—¿Hay más como tú?

—Claro— asintió mientras se levantaba y empezaba a caminar sobre las líneas de su mano— Estamos repartidas por todo el mundo, pero no dejamos que nos vean. Debemos que guardar en secreto nuestra existencia. Pero hay veces que somos vistas, así que los humanos nos tienen como una leyenda.

—¿Entonces por qué me lo has dicho a mí?

—Me has salvado la vida— paró de andar y lo miró, su sonrisa brillando— No eres una mala persona, lo sé.

Era un medio demonio, según los humanos, debía ser malo de naturaleza. Pero ella... Sintió un agradable cosquilleo en el pecho por sus palabras. Hacía mucho tiempo que no le decían algo bueno, algo que no fueran insultos o reproches.

—¡Keh! — apartó la mirada avergonzado.

La escuchó soltar una risilla y no pudo evitar observarla de reojo. Ahora que se fijaba mejor... llevaba como una especie de bolsa pegada a su cadera. ¿Estaba de viaje?

—¿A dónde te diriges?

—Oh, ¿esto? — se dio cuenta de su mirada— Bueno, realmente no lo sé.

—¿Cómo que no lo sabes?

—Estoy buscando una montaña. Pero no sé dónde se encuentra.

—¿Qué montaña? — cuestionó. Tampoco es que él hubiera visto mundo, pero a lo mejor sabía lo que buscaba.

—El monte Hakurei.

—No— hizo una mueca— No he oído de él, lo siento.

Ella rechazó sus disculpas con un encogimiento y prosiguió su camino en las líneas. InuYasha sintió un dulce cosquilleo en ese lugar y como su columna vertebral se estremecía. Le gustaba esa sensación. En ese momento, él cayó en algo.

¿Ella sola estaba vagando "sin rumbo" por el mundo? Tan pequeña, tan débil... Esta vez se había salvado, pero, ¿qué pasaría la próxima cuando él no estuviera? De pronto, el tan solo verla viajando por el mundo sin nadie que la cuidara a ella, que la protegiera, lo hacía sentir muy intranquilo. ¿Y si le ocurría algo? ¿Y si la próxima vez un pájaro la atrapara?

Ni si quiera quería pensar en eso.

En ese momento vio como a Kagome se le abría la boca en un bostezo. Estaba cansada. ¿Cuánto había dormido últimamente? Sabía por carne propia que cuando uno vagaba solo por el bosque debía estar en alerta permanente.

—Duérmete.

Cuando se dio cuenta las palabras ya habían salido de sus labios. Vio como ella lo miraba al principio sorprendida y después lo recompensaba con la sonrisa característica de ella, llena de calidez y dulzura.

—No te preocupes, no te molestaré. Creo que debería irme.

¡No! ¡Él no quería que se fuera!

—N-no hace falta— musitó frunciendo el entrecejo.

—¿De verdad?

—No eres una molestia— afirmó, el color apareciendo en sus mejillas.

—¡Gracias, InuYasha! ¡Eres muy bueno!

El medio demonio masculló algo avergonzado.

—Ten cuidado un momento, agárrate.

Ella le hizo caso y la sostuvo en su mano con muchísimo cuidado de no hacerle daño apretando más de la cuenta o con sus garras, y de un fuerte impulso se montó sobre las ramas de un alto árbol. Cuando llegó, se acomodó, apoyando su espalda en el tronco central y sus piernas estiradas.

—Buenas noches, InuYasha— revoloteó y le dio un beso en el mentón— Dulces sueños.

Se tumbó sobre su pecho, acurrucándose, y él sintió el reconfortante calor de ella sobre su pecho.

Los labios del medio demonio se curvaron mientras la observaba y antes de que cerrara sus ojos para intentar dormir algo también, un pensamiento cruzó su mente: Podía llegar a acostumbrarse a eso.

·

—¡Kagome!

Nada. Esa chiquilla había desaparecido.

—¡Kagome, ¿dónde estás?!

InuYasha resopló y en su mente imaginó las mil y una cosas que le diría cuando apareciera. ¡No podía irse así como así! ¡Él estaba muy preocupado por ella! ¿Y si le había pasado algo?

Habían tenido esa discusión miles de veces, pero aun así la inquietud por ella no desaparecía. Ella alegaba que había sobrevivido durante todo este tiempo muy bien y que no tenía por qué estar pendiente suya las 24 horas del día, pero para InuYasha eso era imposible. Podía pasarle cientos de cosas. Desde que la pillara un animal salvaje, se perdiera en el bosque o, qué sabía, se rompiera un ala y no pudiera volar.

Caminó por los alrededores, sin alejarse mucho del lugar donde habían dormido esa noche, no fuera a ser que Kagome apareciera y él se hubiera ido. Usó su olfato desarrollado, pero aun así no logró captar su aroma.

¿A dónde se había ido?

—¡InuYasha!

Su voz fue un canto celestial, y no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio cuando la vislumbró volando hacia él con la sonrisa plasmada en sus labios. Llegó a él y se situó sobre su hombro derecho, después de haberle dado un beso en la mejilla.

El medio demonio intentó por todos los medios sonrojarse. A pesar de las lunas que llevaban juntos, todavía no se acostumbraba a sus muestras de cariño.

—¿Dónde estabas? — le regañó arrugando el entrecejo y cruzándose de brazos.

—Había una aldea cerca y fui a preguntar— se encogió de hombros.

—¿Y por qué fuiste tú sola? ¿Por qué no esperaste a que te acompañara?

Kagome no respondió y él no necesitó contestación. Ella estaba al tanto del trato que le habían dado los humanos en las últimas aldeas que se habían acercado y sabía que no le gustaba, por eso había decidido aprovechar que estaba descansando para ir ella a solas. Se aparecería delante de algún niño o incluso un adulto y le preguntaría por el paradero del Monte Hakurei.

Hasta ahora a todos los que habían preguntado, algunos se habían sorprendido tanto que no habían sabido que responder, otros habían huido y el tercer grupo no sabía dónde se encontraba.

Sin embargo, Kagome no se desanimaba. A pesar de todo, ella no quitaba la sonrisa de su rostro. Y eso era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de ella.

—¡Adivina!

—¿Qué? — cuestionó mientras empezaba a caminar.

—¡Tengo dos noticias! Una buena y otra no tanto.

Kagome se colocó frente a él y como acto inconsciente InuYasha levantó una de sus manos para que ella no tuviera que estar sosteniéndose. Fue recompensado con su sonrisa de agradecimiento.

—¿Y cuáles son esas?

—Verás, la buena es que por fin he conocido a alguien que supiera de la existencia del monte— exclamó con su voz burbujeando de felicidad.

—¡Eso es genial!

Realmente sus emociones eran muy contagiosas. InuYasha había sonreído más veces en ese último tiempo que en todos los años de su vida. Y todo era por ella.

—Sí, pero llegar allí se necesita mínimo una luna de camino— frunció sus labios de forma adorable.

—Para eso no hay problema— se encogió de hombros InuYasha— Llegaremos, incluso antes.

Por una vez se alegraba de su condición de medio demonio. Mayor rapidez y resistencia. Lo que en un humano tardaba una luna, él podría hacerlo en menos.

De pronto, la mirada de Kagome se quedó fija en él. Su sonrisa fue desapareciendo lentamente y parecía que algo importante estaba cociéndose en su cabeza.

—¿Qué? — inquirió el medio demonio un poco nervioso.

—Nada— sacudió ella la cabeza, despertándose. La sonrisa volvió a su lugar— Simplemente pensaba lo agradecida que estoy de haberte encontrado. No sé qué hubiera sido sin ti, InuYasha.

El medio demonio sintió como estúpidamente su corazón aumentaba de velocidad y se quedaba sin nada que decir. En el fondo de él, también pensaba lo mismo. No sabía que hubiera sido de él si no la hubiera encontrado. Una amiga, alguien en quién confiar...

—Bueno, vamos. ¡Tenemos un largo camino que recorrer!

Sí, no se arrepentía ni un momento el haber seguido en su viaje a esa muchacha diminuta.

·

—Mamá...

InuYasha despertó del letargo donde estaba, medio dormido, medio consciente, y su mirada descendió hacia su pecho. Ahí se encontraba Kagome acurrucada, como llevaba siendo desde que se conocieron. Ella subía y bajaba al compás de la respiración del chico y según le contó un día, era extremadamente reconfortante y cómodo.

Sin embargo, esta vez no descansaba con un rostro inundado de paz, sino que sus labios estaban fruncidos y en su cara parecía que estaba sufriendo.

—Mama... no...

¿Sería una pesadilla?

—Álejate... No, no vayas...

—¿Kagome?— preguntó inquieto.

Pero ella no respondía. Seguía murmurando incoherencia, aunque todas relacionadas con un lugar al que no debían ir y su madre. Fue con ello que InuYasha pensó en el pasado de la chica y su misión. ¿Qué tenía ese monte que Kagome lo buscaba con tanto ahínco? ¿Qué le había ocurrido?

Y cuando los sollozos sacudieron el pecho de la joven, InuYasha salió de su letargo y decidió despertarla. Odiaba verla así y escucharla llorar, le hacía sentir tan impotente...

—Kagome—murmuró sacudiéndola suavemente— Kagome, despierta, por favor.

Ella gimió y su cuerpo se estremeció entero antes de que la conciencia volviera a ella. Sus párpados lucharon para que la lucidez ganara y sus ojos se abrieran. InuYasha no supo que hacer cuando sus ojos rojizos se clavaron en él.

—¡InuYasha!

Lo próximo que supo era ella se había tirando hacia él y sus bracitos rodeaban su barbilla mientras su pecho se sacudía con los sollozos. El medio demonio se sintió impotente y con una horrible sensación en su pecho, intentó responderle ese intento de abrazo con mucho cuidado de no hacerle daño. Había veces como esa en las que deseaba que tuvieran el mismo tamaño para así poder estrecharla entre sus brazos, poder hundir su nariz en la cabellera castaña o también...

Alejó ese pensamiento, sintiendo como sus mejillas se sonrojaban. ¡No! ¡No podía hacer eso!

—¿Estás bien?— preguntó cuando ella se hubo, más o menos, tranquilizado.

—Sí— cabeceó Kagome alejándose de él y pasándose las manos bajo los ojos para quitar el rastro de lágrimas.

Inconscientemente InuYasha le acarició su cabellera, siempre atento a sus garras y la sonrisa que le mostró ella consiguió aligerar el peso de su corazón.

—Siento mucho haberte despertado...— murmuró ella, su voz un tintineo en el silencio de la noche.

—¡Keh!— hizo una mueca de indiferencia. Verdaderamente deseaba preguntarle por lo que había pasado, qué había ocurrido con su madre, con ella, por qué estaba así... pero no se atrevía. ¿O sí?

—Realmente el sueño parecía muy real...— musitó ella para sí, atrayendo la atención de él— Menos mal que solo fue eso, un sueño...

—¿Qué... qué pasaba?— su mano se paralizó del nerviosismo e inconscientemente dejó de respirar.

Kagome lo miró por unos segundos como si estuviera pensándose el hablar o no, cosa que puso aún más nervioso al chico, pero finalmente terminó por encogerse de hombros y sentarse en su pecho, aunque rodeada por la mano del medio demonio con delicadeza en la cintura, a la cual se aferraba como si fuera lo único sólido del mundo.

—Todo fue por mi culpa.

—¿Qué?

¿Por qué su voz sonaba tan desolada? ¿Por qué lucía como si hubiera matado a alguien?

—Mi padre murió cuando yo tan solo era una niña, quedándonos sola entonces mi madre y yo. Mi madre trabajaba muy duro para que nosotras pudiéramos vivir sin pasar muchas penurias. No teníamos mucho, pero sí lo suficiente para sobrevivir. Un día yo estaba jugando con los otros niños cuando unos mayores me retaron adentrarme en el bosque que rodeaba nuestra aldea. Sin pensármelo dos veces acepté, pero terminé perdiéndome en su interior— su voz tan solo era un suave murmullo, pero era perfectamente captado por el oído desarrollado del medio demonio, el cual intentaba imaginarse una mini-pequeña Kagome perdida en el bosque y un estremecimiento lo asoló— Llegó la noche y sin darme cuenta por la oscuridad, tropecé... cayendo por una gran altura— Kagome tembló e InuYasha intentó reconfortara rodeándola con su mano. La joven se aferró a uno de sus dedos— Al día siguiente fui encontrada por un grupo de aldeanos que habían salido en mi búsqueda... y fue cuando mi madre no levantó cabeza. Yo estaba muy mal, con muchas heridas y contusiones sin apenas poder moverme, así que mi madre tuvo que gastar prácticamente todo nuestro dinero en un médico y medicinas.

Kagome calló y un pesado silencio se instaló a su alrededor.

—Cuando no tuvimos nada más para vender, mi madre marchó en busca de... algo, ni si quiera sé que buscaba, pero lo único que recuerdo fue el sentimiento de dolor y agonía mientras veía como mi madre se iba, dejándome sola.

 _Sola..._ Ese era un sentimiento que InuYasha conocía muy bien. La soledad había sido su compañera durante toda su vida, pero eso era porque él era un medio demonio... sin embargo, ella, una dulce chica... ¿por qué tuvo que ser así? Unas irrefrenables ganas de abrazar a la pequeña Kagome que lloraba por la ausencia de su madre lo asaltaron, dejándolo aturdido.

—Odié muchísimo esa sensación, InuYasha.

Él lo sabía. Muy bien. Aún recordaba el rostro de su madre y el dolor asaltaba su pecho.

—¿Has... vuelto... bueno, has vuelto a ver a tu madre?

Kagome sacudió su cabeza levemente y unas lágrimas se escapó, recorriendo su mejilla.

—Cuando tuve la edad suficiente hui de la aldea en su busca y... bueno— soltó una seca carcajada y se levantó— ya ves como acabé— dio una vuelta para así dar énfasis a su estado.

¿Entonces eso significaba...?

—¿Antes eras humana?— inquirió sorprendido el medio demonio. Bueno, podía haber estado hablando perfectamente de aldeas de hadas, no humanas. Él no conocía ese mundo.

—Claro. Pero en mi busca me encontré con genios de muy mal carácter que me convirtieron en esto. Menos mal que por allí cerca se encontraba un poblado de hadas que me acogieron y me dijeron que en el Monte Hakurei, si me bañaba en las aguas de su lago, podría eliminar el hechizo.

InuYasha sintió como su corazón aumentaba de velocidad cuando oyó esas palabras. ¿Eso quería decir que sus deseos se harían realidad? ¿Podría abrazar a Kagome? Podría... diablos, sí. ¿Podría besarla?

—Ya no queda mucho— habló InuYasha intentando alejar esos pensamientos de su mente y centrarse— Como mucho en tres días estaremos allí.

La sonrisa que surcó los labios de la joven fue más brillante que la más hermosa de las estrellas. O así lo veía InuYasha al menos.

—¿De verdad?— saltó emocionada— ¡Oh, InuYasha, estoy tan feliz!

Se acercó a él y como había hecho tantas veces atrás, le dio un beso en la mejilla y su sonrojo no tardó en aparecer. Diablos, ¡lo que le hacía sentir esa chiquilla!

—Muchas gracias por haberme ayudado tanto, no sé que hubiera hecho sin ti. Seguramente hubiera tardado el doble... no, ¡el triple por lo menos! ¡Qué feliz estoy de haberte conocido!

Nunca antes de haberla encontrado le habían dicho que era una alegría haberlo conocido... siempre obtuvo el odio y el desprecio. Su corazón saltó en el pecho.

Sin embargo, una duda cruzó en ese momento por su mente.

 _¿Qué pasaría cuando volviera a ser humana?_

¿Querría seguir junto a él?

La idea de que ella se alejara de él de pronto lo aterrorizaba. Se había acostumbrado tanto a ella, a su alegría, a sus conversaciones...

¿Qué sería de él si ella se iba?

·

—¡Atrás!

Sin embargo, a pesar de su grito, Kagome apenas tuvo tiempo a reaccionar.

Un demonio con forma de águila con cuatro alas y dos cabezas se lanzó a hacia ella e InuYasha tuvo que emplear toda su agilidad y fuerza para arrancar una de las cabezas al demonio que se preparaba para capturar a la joven con su pico. El demonio chilló y se elevó en el cielo momentáneamente.

—¡InuYasha!

Kagome voló hacia el medio demonio y con el alivio inundando su cuerpo, realmente había creído que era su final.

—¿Estás bien? — inquirió lanzándole rápidos vistazos, aunque sin olvidar a su enemigo.

—Sí— cabeceó ella— Gracias a ti.

—Bien. Escóndete entonces. Pronto acabaré con él.

—¡Vale!

Un suspiro de alivio salió de sus labios cuando vio como se alejaba para esconderse entre la maleza de los árboles. Allí conseguiría camuflarse bien, él mismo lo sabía.

El demonio volvió a rugir, viendo que su suculento bocado había desaparecido, y con rabia se tiró hacia el medio demonio. Este sonrió, alzando una de sus manos. Sus garras bastarían para arrancarle el corazón si hiciera falta.

Y dicho y hecho. Apenas tiempo después, demonio yacía sobre la hierba, con la única cabeza que le quedaba también estando decapitada. La sangre demoníaca, un olor ácido y fuerte, inundó el lugar.

—¡InuYasha!

Kagome se acercó hacia él, con una enorme sonrisa cruzándole de lado a lado la cara. InuYasha la miró, embelesado, y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, ella lo estaba abrazando. Bueno, lo que podía hacer teniendo en cuenta del tamaño que poseía. Aquello no era algo extraño, pues el medio demonio había llegado a acostumbrarse a la espontaneidad de la muchacha y es por eso que fue una sorpresa cuando el joven se apartó de ella como si el tacto lo hubiera quemado.

Ella se detuvo, a poco espacio de su rostro y a la altura de su nariz, y le lanzó una mirada llena de conmoción y dolor que le llegó al alma.

InuYasha se removió, incómodo, y apartó la mirada.

—Lo siento...— murmuró llevando una mano a su rostro— Estoy manchado de sangre, no quería que tú también lo estuvieras.

—Oh, InuYasha— rió ella suavemente, causando un irritante cosquilleo en el estómago del joven— No digas tonterías. ¡Eso no me importa!

Y haciendo eco de sus palabras, Kagome rebuscó entre la bolsa que siempre llevaba colgando en la cadera. Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, esta se había acercado de nuevo y le estaba refregando algo contra las manchas de sangre. Él se sobresaltó y dio un paso hacia atrás mirándola confundido.

¿Qué hacía?

—¡No te muevas!— le riñó ella con el ceño fruncido. Él la miró y fue entonces cuando se fijó en lo que tenía en sus manos. Era... un trozo de tela, del tamaño de una manta para un hada.

—¿Qué haces?

—¿Qué crees? Limpiando la sangre— respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡Pero lo ensuciarás!— replicó incrédulo.

¿Por qué estaba limpiándole? ¿Por qué se preocupaba de esa manera de él?

—¿Y qué importa eso?— la miró, verdaderamente sin comprender.

—Pues... que no podrás usarlo.

—Da igual— le sonrió— Puedo lavarlo en el próximo río que veamos y sino no la uso. Contigo en realidad no hace falta.

InuYasha sintió como su rostro explotaba por el calor acumulado en sus mejillas. Balbuceó algo y apartó la mirada, avergonzado. No volvió a moverse ni pronunciar palabra mientras sentía como Kagome frotaba en su mejilla. Ella era tan buena... y tan dulce...

 _Y la quería tanto..._

Debería de haberse sorprendido por ese pensamiento que asaltó su mente, pero no fue así. Era verdad y todo él lo sabía. En el tiempo que llevaban juntos, esa muchachita había conseguido meterse en su corazón para no marcharse nunca. Y no es que fuera algo que le importara mucho.

Tuvo que salir de sus pensamientos cuando sintió una dulce y cálida caricia en su mejilla derecha. Era ella, que le sonreía ampliamente, y le había dado un beso en ella.

—No está del todo, pero algo he podido limpiarte— le dijo con ternura. Extendió la prenda, llena de manchas rojizas, y la sacudió— ¿Está muy lejos el próximo río?

—No, aquí al lado...

—Pues vamos. ¡Debes quedar impecable!

Sí, la quería, la amaba...

Y no sabía como diablos decírselo.

·

—¿Aquí?

—Sí— murmuró Kagome a su lado.

La mirada dorada del medio demonio escaneó minuciosamente su alrededor en busca de algún peligro o alguna cosa extraña, pero todo parecía estar en orden.

—Y tan solo tienes que...

—Bañarme en sus aguas, sí—cabeceó ella desde el hombro de InuYasha— No creo que eso sea muy difícil...— comentó con voz tranquila, aunque a él no lo engañaba.

Estaba nerviosa. Muy nerviosa.

Y es que había llegado la hora. Por fin, tras varias lunas de viaje juntos, habían llegado a su destino.

Por fin, ella volvería a ser humana.

—Bien, creo que es el momento— susurró Kagome, pero no se movió del lugar. Es más, si no creía ser una invención suya, parecía que sus manitas se aferraban con fuerza a la tela del traje de rata de fuego.

InuYasha giró el rostro ligeramente, lo suficiente para poder mirarla por el rabillo del ojo. Ella tenía los suyos clavados en el tranquilo lago y se mordía el labio inferior. Durante un instante deseó abrazarla, asegurarle que no le pasaría nada malo porque él la cuidaría... Y como lo primero era algo que _aún_ no podía hacer, decidió decantarse por el segundo _por ahora_.

—¿Kagome? ¿Estás bien?

—¿Uh?— parpadeó, aclarando su mente, y sus miradas cruzaron.

—Tranquila— susurró, sus palabras escapándose sin poder hacer nada—Todo irá bien, ya lo verás. Pronto volverás a ser humana— _pronto podré abrazarte, besarte, sostenerte entre mis brazos...—_ Yo estaré aquí, esperándote y vigilando que no te pase nada, te lo prometo.

InuYasha sabía que era pésimo con las palabras, que muchas veces se le atascaban en la garganta cuando quería decir algo, que lo que abundaba en su vocabulario no eran más que interjecciones como "keh" o "bah", haciéndole saber que la escuchaba, sin embargo, estaba bastante conforme con su pequeño discurso. Por supuesto no le había dicho todo lo que pensaba, eso sería bastante bochornoso y jamás podría salir de su boca, pero más o menos había hecho lo posible para tranquilizarla. No obstante, contra todo pronóstico, los ojos achocolatados de ellas se humedecieron y las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

—¡¿Qu-qué...?! ¡Kagome! ¿Qué ocurre?— inquirió, poniéndose nervioso. No le gustaba verla llorar.

—Lo siento, es solo...—se quitó el rastro de lágrimas con sus manos e inspiró con fuerzas— Tengo miedo de que las cosas no sean como me dijeron... de que, aunque lo haga, al final no pase nada... y me quede.. así...

—Ya verás que no— le aseguró con convicción. Entonces, titubeó— Pero de ser así... no pasa nada, no estarás sola.

Y lo decía de verdad. Por mucho que deseara abrazarla y besarla, si después no era verdad y se quedaba de esa forma, sabía que sería feliz simplemente con tenerla a su lado.

—Gracias, InuYasha— murmuró, con el ánimo renovado. Sí, porque no tenía nada que perder. Pasara lo que pasase, su querido InuYasha estaría a su lado— Gracias por quedarte a mi lado.

—¡Keh!

Kagome sonrió e inspirando profundamente, se levantó. Hizo a sus alas moverse y revoloteó hasta quedar a la altura del rostro del medio demonio y le mostró su sonrisa más hermosa.

—Entonces allá voy.

Y sin esperar realmente una respuesta, voló hasta llegar a la orilla del lago.

InuYasha dio una última mirada rápida a su alrededor, buscando algún peligro, y cuando se aseguró de que todo estaba en calma, se centró completamente en lo que hacía la joven. Gracias a su vista desarrollada podía ver todo lo que pasa a unos metros de él con total claridad, sin perderse ningún detalle.

Kagome se quedó suspendida por encima del agua y su vista se quedó fija en la tranquila superficie. Durante unos segundos no se movió, perdida en sus pensamientos, pero entonces frunció el ceño y cogiendo aire por última vez, lanzó una rápida mirada al medio demonio y se zambulló en el agua.

InuYasha contuvo la respiración.

El nerviosismo y la preocupación acampaba con libertad en su pecho y lo único que quería era correr hacia el agua y asegurarse de que estuviera bien. Pero no podía hacerlo. Esto era algo que debía hacer ella sola, por mucho que le carcomiera los nervios por ello.

Los segundos pasaron y no ocurrió nada nuevo.

InuYasha se inquietó aún más. Dio incluso un paso hacia delante, cuando ya pensó que no podía aguantar más. Si era necesario se tiraría de cabeza al agua y la cogería, dándole igual lo que le pudiera ocurrir a él.

Pero entonces pasó.

Una luz empezó a brillar por debajo de la superficie que poco a poco fue intensificándose. A pesar de que le dañaba un poco los ojos, InuYasha no apartó la mirada en ningún momento y fue por eso que no se perdió el momento en el que algo salió a la superficie.

Era Kagome.

Y seguía en su forma diminuta.

El medio demonio intentó que la decepción y la pena no se mostrara en su rostro. Debía ser fuerte y apoyar a Kagome cuando descubriera la verdad, aunque en su cabeza, las miles de imágenes de ellos dos juntos, abrazándose, besándose o simplemente durmiendo el uno junto al otro, se marcharon con el soplo de una brisa.

Sin embargo, la cosa no había acabado.

Kagome tenía los ojos cerrados y eso preocupó aún más al joven. ¿Se había desmayado? ¿Se había encontrado algo bajo el agua? ¿Y si se había quedado sin oxígeno?

Iba a correr hacia ella, cuando algo lo detuvo.

El cuerpo de la chica siguió elevándose un poco más y entonces se cesó. La misma luz de antes volvió a aparecer, rodeando el cuerpo de Kagome, y de nuevo InuYasha intentó no apartar la mirada. No obstante, hubo un momento en el que no pudo evitarlo y siseando, desvió sus pupilas al suelo.

Cuando la luz desapareció, el medio demonio alzó la cabeza y casi sintió como su mandíbula caía al suelo.

Frente a él ahora levitaba sobre el agua el cuerpo de una muchacha.

De una muchacha humana.

 _Ha ocurrido_ , pensó, con su corazón saltándose un par de latidos.

Su mirada se perdió en su cuerpo, observándola como si no la hubiera visto nunca, y un irritante cosquilleo apareció en su estómago. Sin embargo, no puedo hacerlo por mucho tiempo, pues ante sus ojos observó como su cuerpo empezaba a caer.

Ni si quiera lo pensó.

Su cuerpo actuó solo y cuando se quiso dar cuenta, se encontraba corriendo para coger a Kagome. Impulsó a sus piernas a saltar y algo se extendió por su pechos cuando sus brazos rodearon el cuerpo de la chica. Percibió la calidez de ella, junto a él, y no supo como sentirse.

Consiguió llegar hasta una enorme roca que estaba en medio del lago y con otro salto volvió a donde habían estado.

Finalmente, en tierra firme, InuYasha pudo admirar con tranquilidad el cuerpo dormido de la muchacha en sus brazos.

Oh, mierda.

Ella era hermosa.

Igual de hermosa que en su anterior forma.

Sus rasgos eran muy similares, solo que ya no estaban tan redondeando, sino perfilado. Sus labios eran más gruesos y sus cabellos habían crecido. Su vestimenta, por el contrario, había cambiado. Los pantalones y la parte superior que siempre había portado habían desaparecido y ahora llevaba kimono básico. Y sus pies seguían igualmente descalzos.

Era ella, su Kagome.

No, en realidad no era propiamente suya, pero no sabía que sería de él si no fuera así en un futuro.

·

Tiempo después, Kagome despertó.

Se encontraba en un mullido lugar, que no tenía ni punto de comparación al pecho del medio demonio, donde se había acostumbrado dormir en las últimas lunas. Suspiró y su cuerpo se movió solo hacia la fuente de calor que sentía por ahí cerca.

En realidad se estaba bien...

De pronto, los sucesos de las últimas horas llegaron a su mente en cascada y ahogando un chillido que pugnó por salir de sus labios, rápidamente abrió los ojos. Se encontró una hoguera frente a ella, con un par de liebres asándose en ella, y detrás una pared de piedra. Estaba en una cueva.

¿Cómo había llegado ahí?

—¿Cómo estás?

Oh, imposible.

¡InuYasha!

Rápidamente Kagome se incorporó y lo hizo a tal velocidad que incluso se mareó. Habría chocando contra el suelo si no fuera por el par de manos que la sostuvieron con ternura. Cuando Kagome volvió a abrir los ojos, vio tanta preocupación e inquietud en un par de ojos dorados que su pechó se saltó un par de latidos. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue...

—¡Oh, dios mío! ¡Ha funcionado!— jadeó, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta.

Se levantó, bajo la atenta mirada del medio demonio, y bailoteó como una niña chica mientras se miraba el cuerpo: desde sus piernas, a los brazos, el pelo y incluso sus hombros. Había tanta felicidad en sus ojos que InuYasha sonrió inevitablemente y disfrutó como le estuviera pasando a él mismo. Esa muchacha lo tenía hechizado y él no quería fuera de otra manera.

—No me lo creo. ¡He regresado a mi cuerpo! ¡Todo ha acabado!— rió, sin embargo, la carcajada se rompió y las lágrimas aparecieron. InuYasha se irguió, por el cambio de estado, y dio un paso hacia ella, dispuesto a cualquier cosa— InuYasha, estoy tan feliz...

—¿Ves? Y tú preocupada— le riño con ternura, relajando el cuerpo— Al final todo ha ido bien, como ves.

—Y todo gracias a ti— le mostró su sonrisa más hermosa y no supo si era porque ya era mayor que le dio de pleno y sintió un tirón en el pecho, allí donde decían que tenía el corazón— No sé que hubiera hecho sin ti, InuYasha.

—Bah, no empieces con esas bobadas— apartó la mirada y Kagome se dio cuenta de que tenía las mejillas sonrosadas— No ha sido nada.

La joven no pudo aguantarse más. Siguiendo el impulso y el deseo la carcomía desde que lo conoció, se dirigió hacia donde estaba el medio demonio y este, escuchando sus pasos, tan solo tuvo tiempo de mirarla antes de descubrir que se estaba tirando hacia él.

Sus bracitos blanquecinos rodearon el cuello del muchacho, apretándolo con fuerzas.

InuYasha permaneció por unos segundos paralizados. La última persona que lo había abrazado había sido su madre y de eso había pasado mucho, mucho tiempo. Prácticamente no recordaba como se sentía... y ahora, aquella muchacha...

No habiendo otra opción posible, sus brazos se movieron y cuando se dio cuenta, se encontraban rodeando la cintura de Kagome. Sintió su cuerpo junto al de él, su calidez... incluso, joder, su aroma. Podría perderse entre la melena azabache de ella y no necesitaría oxígeno alguno.

Finalmente, después de tanto tiempo soñando con este momento, estaba pasando.

La estaba abrazando.

 _¿Podría besarla?_

—InuYasha...

—Mmm— tarareó, aún no muy lúcido. _¿Qué pasaría si la besaba? ¿Ella me correspondería? ¿O huiría de mi?_

—Me gustaría pedirte una cosa...— había vacilación en su voz, y eso asustó al medio demonio.

El agarre se hizo más fuerte, como si no quisieran que hubiera espacio alguno entre ellos, y creyó oírla suspirar.

—Dime. Lo que sea.

—Me gustaría seguir a tu lado. Me gustaría que, ahora que todo esto ha acabado, no se separen nuestros caminos...

Durante un instante, InuYasha casi se pellizca una pierna para ver si realmente estaba soñando. Porque lo que ella había dicho, lo que le había _pedido,_ era lo que gritaba todo él desde el momento en que decidió que la seguiría allá a donde fuera.

¿De verdad le estaba pidiendo que estuvieran juntos? ¿A _él?_ ¿A un sucio medio demonio?

—¿E-estas segura?— brotó de sus labios incluso antes de haberlo pensado.

La sintió tensarse e hizo el amago de separarse. Él deseó por todos los medios que aquel abrazo no acabara, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido y Kagome consiguió dar un par de pasos hacia atrás, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

InuYasha sintió frío.

—¿A qué viene esa pregunta?— replicó ella y había verdadero enfado en su voz.

Uh, oh. Mierda. Había metido la pata.

—¿Realmente piensas que voy a dejarte? ¿Que ahora que vuelvo a ser normal, me macharía?

—Puedes volver a tu aldea— respondió de mala gana, cruzándose de brazos.

 _Cállate, estúpido. No metas más la pata,_ se reprochaba. Sin embargo, las dudas y todos los años de odio y desprecio que había tenido que vivir no lo dejaban respirar tranquilo.

—¿A qué?— alzó la voz y InuYasha supo lo mucho que le había dolido su comentario. Deseó arrodillarse frente a ella para pedirle perdón, pero su cuerpo simplemente no se movía— ¿Qué me espera allí? Tranquilo, ya te respondo: nada.

—¿Nada? Estarás entre humanos como tú. Tendrás un hogar. Un lugar donde vivir, envejecer y...— _¡pero quieres cerrar tu bocaza, bruto!_

—¡¿Un hogar?! ¡Mi hogar eres tú, estúpido!

Fueron escaparse las palabras y Kagome abrió los ojos como plato. Se maldijo mentalmente. Le había pedido a InuYasha que si se podían quedar juntos y cuando él la rechazaba, ella va y le suelta aquello que llevaba pensando desde que lo conoció. Simplemente maravilloso.

Observó como este tuvo la misma reacción y deseó que en ese momento apareciera un agujero debajo de ella y la succionara. Por mucho que le doliera, iba siendo hora de que se marchara. Tal y como había temido, InuYasha solamente había estado con ella porque le daba pena. Ahora que podía valerse por si misma, lo que quería era dejarla en cualquier aldea y olvidarse de ella.

Kagome sintió las lágrimas amontonarse, pero no derramó ninguna. No le daría esa satisfacción.

—Muy bien, todo ha quedado claro, al parecer— asintió y fulminándolo con la mirada, se encaminó hasta la entrada de la cueva— Si no me quieres aquí, no tengo por qué quedarme.

 _¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Se iba?! ¡Muévete de una vez, imbécil! ¡¿Después de todo voy a perderla por mi estupidez?!_

—¿Cómo que no te quiero aquí? ¡Kagome, joder, ya nada será lo mismo si te vas de mi lado!— exclamó desesperado, viéndola como se iba, se alejaba de su lado...

Pero ella, pareciendo que no la había había escuchado (o no había querido hacerlo), no se detenía, así que olvidando lo demás, corrió hacia ella. Sujetándola del brazo con más fuerza de la que pretendía, consiguió que se diera la vuelta y el grito de ella quedó ahogado por sus labios. Fue una clara invasión e InuYasha jamás había probado nada tan dulce. Podría pasarse saboreando su boca horas y horas y no se cansaría, sobretodo cuando ella correspondía tan efusivamente.

—No te vayas de mi lado— susurró fervientemente cuando tuvieron que separarse para conseguir aire— Te necesito.

—InuYasha...

—Sí, sé que soy un estúpido, pero ha sido por mi miedo. Te he dicho todas esas cosas porque temía que cuando volvieras a ser tú, me dejarías para volver con los humanos. ¿Quién querría estar con un sucio y malvado medio demonio?— había amargura en su voz, pero también una vieja resignación, adquirida con los años.

Los labios de Kagome se curvaron, emocionada y feliz por lo que estaba escuchando, e inclinó el rostro hasta que sus narices se rozaron.

—Eres estúpido, sí, y tonto, pero por pensar esas cosas. InuYasha, me ayudaste cuando nadie más lo hizo y me protegiste y cuidaste sin pedir nada a cambio. No eres sucio, ni mucho menos malvado. Eres InuYasha, mi medio demonio, y yo seré feliz simplemente estando junto a ti.

A pesar de que había oído cada una de sus palabras y estas se habían clavado en su corazón, InuYasha no se lo creía. Aún seguía pensando que todo era un sueño y que en cualquier momento él despertaría solo en medio del bosque. Sin embargo, mientras sus labios se movían de nuevo en perfecta sincronía con los de ella, el medio demonio llegó a la conclusión de que realmente no quería despertarse si lo que estaba viviendo era un sueño.

Si con ello le asegurarían que Kagome estaría a su lado, él estaría perfectamente toda la vida en su cuento de hadas personal.

* * *

 **Era principios del año pasado cuando esta idea cruzó por mi cabeza. No tenía mucha forma, así que la usaba de comodín donde escribía de vez en cuando cuando me venía la experiencia.**

 **Ayer, sin embargo, se me encendió la lamparita y supe que no podía pasar un día más con ella en el olvido. Así que aquí os la traigo.**

 **¿Os ha gustado?**

 **¡Contadme!**

 **Por cierto, aquí dejo una nota para los que me habéis leído en mis otras historias (¡Muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo!) o para los nuevos aventureros (¡Bienvenidos!). Quiero deciros que estoy entusiasmada en un nuevo proyecto para el fandom, que si no me equivoco, lo mencioné al final de "Contigo". La tengo un poco avanzada y estoy deseando traérosla, pero eso será un poco más adelante, porque primero quiero terminar mis historias abiertas o al menos encauzarlas un poco. ¿Qué ganará: mi sentido común de terminar o mis deseos que unáis a esa nueva aventura? ¡Eso ya lo veremos!**

 **¡Volveremos a vernos, jóvenes hayous (?)!**


End file.
